leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orianna/Strategy
Skill usage *The ball moves slowly, so calling it back to use is not ideal. Use to position the ball near the enemy and then simply use it again to harass. This way the ball can hit them easily. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes before approaching to prevent ganks. * can be used on yourself to return the ball back to you quickly. Combine this with for quick harassment. * is a very powerful escape tool if Orianna has the ball. The combination of a movement speed boost and leaving a slowing AoE can be quite powerful. * can be used to drag enemies towards or away from you if you position the ball properly. * can create great synergy with all AoE skills, since it flings enemies towards the ball, so if you manage to catch the whole team, they will most likely be flung into the same place, making it a great opportunity to use skills like ** can also be used interrupt channeling abilities, so try to save it for enemies that depend on channelled abilities, such as and her . *Using on an initiator is a powerful strategy; it gives the initiator an armor and magic resistance buff, a shield and it brings the ball into the battle. Just make sure not to get too far from it. *You can assist your team in both chasing and escaping, thanks to your . *You are squishy without any survivability items, but that doesn't have to be a problem - you can easily keep your distance and order your ball through walls or use it as a shield on your allies (especially tanks). *Orianna has a variety of combos according to the situation. **When starting a teamfight, using → → → can almost turn teamfights on your control. **When supporting, use on an allied champion, then activate → . Be sure that you use or often to have a total support on your team. Build usage *Orianna is very mana hungry, so an early or is a very good choice. This can also be remedied by buying 9 mana regen per 5s Seals and starting with a during early laning. *Mana and survivability are necessary too, making , , , and viable. *A good general rule for your build is: While you always want cooldown reduction, the better the game progresses for you and your team, the better it is to give Orianna an ability power build, and the worse the situation is, the more necessary the survivability build will be. *As a support/caster she benefits from ability power and cooldown reduction, like , , , , , and . *If you have a team that consists of 3 or more casters, then is also a good choice. A tanky Orianna build with 35-40% cooldown reduction can lead to great survivability and lets you escape quite easy, thanks to and , while still being able to support your team well. *Since all four of Orianna's abilities can deal AoE damage and scale with ability power, she can also be built as an extremely effective burst mage by putting more emphasis on ability power and magic penetration than cooldown reduction. Builds using , , and an early (as one of your first two or three items) can produce devastating results if you catch three or more enemy champions clumped up, which will happen frequently once teamfights start taking place. * is a viable alternative to , providing slightly less ability power and mana regeneration, but slightly more cooldown reduction and a substantial boost to her attack speed, which allows her to better utilize . It's also worth noting that Nashor's Tooth is a bit more expensive, so consider carefully which will be of greater value when itemizing for cooldown reduction. **It's also worth noting that attack speed becomes more valuable the more ability power you have, making most effective with high amounts of ability power. Recommended builds Countering * Although is partially a support, she is primarily a burst AoE mage. Her damage output is reasonably high, so consider getting a magic resistance item to hinder most of her damage. * When playing as a mage champion, it is advised not to trade auto-attacks with , as her makes her auto-attacks stronger than yours. * Her main strength comes when you are inside her ball's AoE: keep out of it. * When uses her or , try to avoid the ball's path as it will damage any enemy it passes through. ** ball speed is fairly slow. Keeping your distance away from her ball will make it easier to dodge. * Standing behind minions will lower the damage from . ** This does not apply to , as it deals flat damage to everything it hits. Champion spotlight EUpTRoSQEX4 Category:Champion strategies